Read Me To Sleep - Drarry Drabbles
by pretentious-git
Summary: Each chapter is a short Drarry drabble, the lengths varying but staying relatively short to just appease a quick urge for angst, fluff and anything in between. Enjoy these two lovely boys in their descriptions of various situations!
1. Chapter 1

Hickeys For Him

Harry stood still in front of his large bedroom mirror, an expression of exasperation on his face. His hand was up by his neck and was pulling the collar of his pajama shirt down in order to show his collar bone. With a sigh, Harry tilted his head the other way, craning his neck a bit more back in order to get a full few of the damage.

Red splotches littered his (used-to-be) flawless tan neck. A line of small bite marks and indentations were visible stretching from the side of his neck all the way down to the middle of his collar and the area around it. There was no way the marks weren't invisible either, for they stood out, an angry red. There was even a faint blueish spot on his collar when a suck had probably gotten too vigorous. Luckily, his shirt would cover that. Another sigh left his lips and Harry let go of the shirt collar, watching it fall back into place. It didn't cover anything at all. _At all._ Resigned, he wandered into the closet in order to grab clothes in which to change into for the work day.

Draco looked up when he heard his boyfriend clatter around down the stairs, idly wondering what had caused the brunet to stay upstairs getting ready for so long. Well. Maybe not wondering. He was quite aware of what he had done the night before. He wasn't sorry at all, either.

As Harry walked into the kitchen, Draco's brows rose as he took in his lover's appearance. The silver and black auror robes were draped around him as usual, his wand belt safely holding the familiar tool. Everything was the norm, except for the lack of dress shirt that was usually underneath all that. Beneath the robes, Harry was wearing a light grey turtleneck that rose high up on his neck. At once, Draco felt a grin tug at his lips as he feigned innocence.

"That's a new look," Draco said nonchalantly, sipping his morning tea at the kitchen table, the _Morning Prophet_ issue open in his hands. His eyes glanced over at Harry who had looked at him and turned into a deadpan. "Trying out fashion for once?" He asked lightly. Another glance also confirmed that that turtleneck wasn't even Harry's. It was his. Despite their couple of years-long relationship, Draco's heart skipped.

Harry rolled his eyes as he trudged over to the fridge, throwing it open and grabbing the milk carton, stalking towards the glasses cabinet. "Oh, I don't know. I wouldn't have to wear this ridiculously hot thing on an equally hot day if it weren't for _someone_ who couldn't keep themselves in check last night." He said wryly, pouring himself a glass and downing it.

Draco twisted in his seat to look over at him, a devilish grin on his lips. "Not my fault you forewent our nightly groping session and went straight to sleep because you were _tired_." He mocked. "So I had to appease myself somehow."

"Don't tell me you actually got off by just sucking hell on my neck." Harry replied warily.

With a scoff, Draco turned his head around back to his paper so that he could hide his flush while answering with a calm voice. "Of course not. It wasn't anywhere close to stimulating enough."

With a dry tone, Harry came over to drop himself on the seat in front of Draco, an English muffin in hand as his breakfast. He grinned, knowing Draco was an appalling liar. "Thanks, glad I'm so able to provide you with release even when asleep and immobile."

Draco's head jerked up to glare at Harry, cheeks threatening to stain red. "Shut up, Harry. At least I don't have to waltz into work with a suspicious looking turtleneck on a day that the degrees is close to scorching. Really, you could've either used make up, or dealt with it."

Harry frowned at that, shaking his head. "Make up? No. And be quiet. It's your fault that I'm stuck with these," he gestured at his neck, "these _things_ that will make work basically a living hell hole!"

"Hickeys, Harry, I believe is what they're called nowadays."

"Everyone will ask questions! I'm the head fucking Auror! They're going to think I had raunchy sex just before I walked into the office!"

"We can arrange that?"

"It'll be a billion degrees the moment I step outside, I'll probably die when I get to the building, they'll take my body and do an autopsy and when they look at my neck they'll know!"

"In my defense, you look cute in a turtleneck."

Harry paused in his ranting for a moment, regarding Draco with weary eyes. The blonde was simply sitting there, sipping calmly at his tea and reading his paper as if Harry and his at-work gossip circles were nothing to be worried about. "You're weirding me out by having really civil responses." Said Harry, crossing his arms and leaning back against the chair.

Looking up, Draco quirked one brow up, closing his paper and folding it in half, setting it on the table and resting his elbows on the glass, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin atop his hands, his eyes on Harry. "Not really. You're simply being dramatic over a couple of possessive marks that I lef-"

"AHA!" cried Harry, sitting up in his seat and pointing, cutting Draco off. "So you DID have ulterior motives!" he exclaimed, grinning as if he had just won the lotto.

Draco simply pulled on a bemused expression. "No I didn't."

Despite his reply, Harry looked certain. "Yes you did, you territorial little bastard."

Snickering, Draco shook his head. "Harry?"

"What?"

"Go to work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell Me It's Christmas**

It was a glorious splash of nostalgia, honestly, to be strolling through the streets of Hogsmeade bundled up in a warm, woolen scarf and a heavy coat. Draco's hands were devoid of gloves and were tucked tightly in his coat pockets, clenched tight against the blistering cold. Soft flakes fell from the sky and continued to rest on various objects, covering things up with a calm, white blanket of snow. His boots left deep tracks in the snow as he tried his best not to drag, not wanting his shoes to receive any more melting snow than they already had.

Harry was walking next to him, dressed similarly except for the ridiculously not-matching hat on his head, and he wore a thick jacket instead. They were silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They had both been hit by the reminiscing feelings.

It had started that morning when they woke up, realizing that they were both free that day and hadn't planned anything to do. Due to the winter holidays, both Draco and Harry were on vacation for the next few days, resulting in two bewildered men wondering what they were supposed to do with their sudden free time. Eventually, Harry dropped the suggestion of maybe going down to Hogsmeade to grab a pint and maybe go window shopping. Draco, who found the idea extremely old-person-y and slightly pointless, agreed without an argument.

That's where the afternoon found them, after Harry was able to drag the blonde away from the bathroom mirror. Trudging slowly down the street, trying to keep warm, and looking around. It was Draco who broke the silence first.

"I swear, was the town really this small when we were students?" He asked out of nowhere, looking around aimlessly as Harry dragged his attention back to his partner.

The brunet raised an eyebrow, eyes slowly alighting in amusement as he kicked snow as he walked. "I think so. Then again, when we were kids, this town seemed massive. Lots of places to go, lots of things to do…" He trailed off, remembering back to the times spent with his friends here in these very streets. He thought back to his first trip out, glad to have the form signed. Then various ones afterwards where he and his friends messed around. Then after that, when Harry pulled Draco out to his very first date here in Hogsmeade. Now they were here. Alumni, but not old. Not yet.

They lapsed into warm silence again and as they passed a sleepy group of houses next to a church. An open hill was next to that, and Harry steered them in that direction. Draco quirked a brow, but didn't question. The duo trudged to the top of the small hill where they stopped, overlooking the town of Hogsmeade. It was the winter holidays, so all the students were home or in the castle. Most of the townspeople had stayed indoors, but there were a few scurrying around for last minute shopping.

"Well," said Draco drily, after another few seconds of silence. "We made it to Hogsmeade, we got the pint, and we window shopped enough for even myself to start wanting to buy a few things, and that's an accomplishment on its own." The blond spoke but without a bite, letting Harry know he was speaking with amusement. "What's the plan now?"

Harry turned his head to regard him with equally bemused green eyes. "I don't know, what would you like to do?"

Draco in turn gave Harry a scathing look. "I don't know," he answered dubiously. "I was assuming you had a plan for the entire day." He said accusingly.

Laughing, Harry moved forward to sling his arms around Draco, pulling him close. "We don't need to plan out every single second of our days, you know." He said with a snort, shaking his head. "It's good to do with a little something new here and there."

"I know _that_ ," Draco protested, trying to wriggle out of Harry's arms but finding himself stuck, he sighed. "I just meant that since we have the day off, I figured we'd-Shit, HARRY!"

Suddenly, Draco found himself being pushed backwards with quite strong hands, falling ungracefully on his bum in the cold snow, shock written all over his face, quickly morphing into slight anger as he stared at the man who had literally shoved him backwards. He opened his mouth, intending to yell at him, when his eyes widened and he braced himself for the sight of Harry falling down right after him, green eyes glinting and arms out. With an 'OOF' from both of them, Draco found himself pinned down to the ground with a warm weight on top of him. Opening his eyes, he saw green.

"…And what was the point of that?" Draco asked blandly, feeling the cold seep into his back from the snow pushing against him. "I'm going to get wet."

"Sorry not sorry," Harry grinned, pushing his glasses up with one hand before propping himself over Draco with one arm, the other resting on Draco's waist. "I've decided to be spontaneous."

Draco raised both his brows in an unimpressed expression and glanced around at where they were. "So…you took the liberty of knocking me down, crawling on top of me, and assuming that all of this would somehow be romantic or something?"

"It's not necessarily romantic, I was trying to be _spontaneous_."

Draco snorted. "Alright then. Mission accomplished. Now let me up, my arse is freezing."

Harry simply grinned a bit more, not budging. "No, let your arse freeze. I'll warm it up later." He threw on a cheesy wink at the end of his sentence, and laughed loudly at the sight of Draco's surprised-then-quickly-redden-face.

"Potter, what the hell?" came the slightly embarrassed reply.

"Who said romance was dead?" Harry returned with playfully.

"You said this wasn't about romance!" countered Draco, who was now struggling to push him off, but in vain. Harry was pretty heavy directly on top of him.

"I said nothing of the sort," the brunet said, leaning in closer to get Draco to blink and stop moving. Cold nose pressed against cold nose and despite the freezing temperature, Harry and Draco traded heated breaths that came out in small puffs, landing against each other's skins. "I just said I was trying to be spontaneous. I didn't specifically state whether or not I was trying to be romantic or not. So you would've never known."

Draco simply stared at him, his eyes threatening to go cross eyed due to the extremely close proximity of Harry. It was official now, his back was completely soaking. But that was okay, Harry's warm front was enough for compensation. "Is your logic usually this skewed and hard to make sense of?"

"Yes, you're aware of this." Harry chuckled, looking down at Draco's flushed cheeks due to the weather and leaned in to give him a chaste yet sweet kiss on his chapped lips. He pulled back and grinned, getting up off of his lover and pulling him up to stand with him. Promptly, he began brushing off the snow from both of their coats. Draco softly muttered about having to buy a new coat, and Harry snickered and told him to stop being over dramatic. "Shall we go find something to eat, then?" he asked, reaching out to intertwine his and Draco's fingers together.

The blond gave him an incredulous look. "It's 4 in the afternoon. Too late for lunch and too early for dinner."

Harry laughed for the umpteenth time that afternoon, simply giddy at the aspect of spending this completely free day with Draco. "You obviously have never indulged in 'heavy snacking between meals' then."

"Heavy snacking…?" came the wary response, as he was tugged down the hill.

"Come on, I know a fantastic restaurant I used to go to on some weekdays just on that street…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Where's A Deserving Home?**

"You are hereby condemned, exiled from this country, stripped of your title for crimes against the Ministry."

The words were spoken ruthlessly and without a hint of emotion. They were cold, brutal, and they shook the entire room by the core, no doubt the power of magic swimming behind the words despite no spell being cast. Kingsley just had that sort of voice. The minister looked down from his podium, staring at the man in the middle of the court room who stood passively, arms rigid at his sides and face blank as he took his punishment without a fight.

Draco Malfoy, at the tender age of 24, had been able to successfully get himself into so much trouble that he was getting kicked out of England. When it came to the rumor mill, the name Malfoy always came up some time or another. It turned out that Draco was somehow part of _everything_ in some way. Black market dealings in Knockturn Alley, bribery deals with ministry workers, stealing, Draco was part of it all. Due to the fact of his past affiliations with Death Eaters, no one found it surprising that Draco had dabbled in all these things. And now he was finally getting the consequences of his crimes. He was getting exiled.

Harry Potter watched on from his position just inside the court room's open door, arms crossed against his silver Auror's robes, green eyes calculating. When he had heard that heard that it was Malfoy's court trial day, as well as exile, he rushed down to watch the proceedings with his own eyes. Harry could always say that it was because he was an Auror was why he was doing it, but for the past year or two, the young Auror had been keeping tabs on Malfoy as a side occupation. When he wasn't swamped with paperwork or out on the field, he was watching the footsteps of his old-enemy-turned-tolerable. And boy, did he find some incredible things.

Such as, for instance, everyone was _wrong_.

"As decreed by myself, the Minister of Magic, you have until this evening on July 17th, 2017, to collect your belongings and remove yourself from England. Your paperwork has been dealt with." There was a flourish as Kingsley signed a large contract recording the events, and with a cold eye, he turned his gaze to the blond. "Is everything understood, Mr. Malfoy?" He asked.

With a stiff nod, Draco replied, "Yes sir." before watching the signed parchment roll up and disappear.

"Court dismissed." The Minister turned his head, no doubt to tell the aurors to escort Draco out, but when his eyes landed on Harry, the brunet simply gave him a look that conveyed his intentions. Confused, but not questioning, he nodded and turned back to Draco. "Aurors will now escort you out."

Draco turned around and was about to confidently stride over to the door when he caught sight of Harry standing there with his arms crossed, leaning against the doorway almost in a relaxed manner. Surprise was written on his face for a fleeting second, but he schooled in and walked over, meeting Harry with a stoic expression.

"Potter." He greeted, a faint sneer on his lips. He didn't argue when Harry turned and began to lead the way out of the room though.

"Hello Malfoy." Harry said in civil reply, turning a corner and seeing the elevator come into view.

A slender blonde brow rose and Draco peered at the auror as they got onto the lift and made their way upstairs. "What are you doing as my escort?" He asked bluntly, fully aware that 'Auror Potter' wasn't assigned to his 'case'.

"I'm here to tell you that I know you didn't do any of it." Harry replied with ease, still looking straight ahead in the lift despite Draco's sudden stiffening and whipping his head to stare at him.

"What?" Draco hissed, brows knitting together tightly as he stared at Harry in shock. The brunet in turn twisted his head to look at Draco with passive green eyes.

"You didn't do any of it." He said again, a faint smile quirking at the edges of his lips. "The Clearwater Break-in, the Fletcher Bribes, those small black market deals and the curse-dealing rings you apparently ran. You didn't do any of it. And I don't understand why you're taking the blame for it all to the point of exile."

Draco's eyes blew wide as he listening to Harry's words, feeling the need to choke. "Potter, what the hell are you talking about?" He asked faintly, jolting when the lift stopped on the main floor and they both stepped out, pausing not too far away from the lifts to continue on the conversation. Draco suddenly looked extremely wary in contrast to Harry's analytical stare.

"You, Malfoy, I'm talking about you. All these crimes, all these charges pressed against you, and you haven't actually done anything. What the hell do you think you're doing, just accepting these punishments for things that people only pin on you because you're some kind of scapegoat to them?" Harry wasn't exactly yelling, but he was speaking in a tone of voice that demanded answer.

Draco, however, did not look willing to give them. Instead, he outwardly tensed and crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing. "Potter, what the hell makes you so sure that-"

"You haven't done any of it and I have proof," Harry countered quickly, ignoring the suspicious look of surprise on Draco's face. "But the point is that you're taking the grunt of it. Why?"

With an exasperated huff, Draco rolled his eyes and tried to push past Harry who unfortunately wouldn't let him leave. "I have no obligation to answer any of your questions, you know. So you should just drop it and let me go, I need to leave tonight." Draco said coldly.

"No, you don't!" Harry protest, grabbing Draco's lapels and holding him steady. "You're bloody _innocent_ so WHY the hell are you not fighting back against all of these stupid crimes when you haven't done a thing? They don't even go deep into investigations because you just willingly accept the accusations! Maybe, maybe if you'd just fight back, then they'd see that you're innocent!"

"Well maybe I don't want to fight back!" Draco snapped, grabbing Harry's hands and shoving them off of him. "Maybe I want them to see me as guilty for whatever stupid reason they come up with."

"Malfoy that is the stupidest thing I have _ever_ heard-"

"Potter, you don't understand to you?" Draco sneered, taking a step back to glare at the auror.

Green eye stared at him in confusion. "What?" Harry asked, crossing his own arms as well.

Disgusted by the fact that he'd have to explain, Draco pulled on a repulsed expression. "Maybe I just don't want to see me as innocent. Maybe I've been trying to find a way to compensate for my actions during the war and before. Maybe I'm allowing myself to be punished once and for all since I can't handle the stupid whispers behind my back of 'Malfoy this, Malfoy that' and I should just leave and restart all over again. If I'm not exiled, I'll end up coming back. And how do I come back to a name as ruined as mind? Potter, leave me alone, and let me _go_. I deserve this, even if it's through a roundabout way, and by hell are you going to stop me from leaving."

With that, Draco took one last look at Harry who was stunned for words, and brushed past him, heading to go. Harry didn't follow him, but instead turned around and watched the blond leave. The man, who sought for his own redemption through discreet means. A man with a dirty plan that still somehow ended up clean. Draco always knew how to think up plans like those.

 **3 Years Later**

Draco looked up when his floo roared, setting down his magazine as a familiar face stumbled out of the fireplace, brushing soot off of himself. Harry Potter, his long-time friend and prospective love (they were flirting. But either was too stubborn to make a move) had been visiting him in his flat in New York ever since Draco had been exiled. In the beginning, it was extremely weird, and Draco tried everything he could in order to get Harry to leave. He didn't want reminders of his past life. He was _trying_ to start anew. However, Harry was persistent, and over time, he became a permanent fixture in Draco's day, starting from visiting for tea, to the occasional attendance to the Mets game. Draco toured him around Manhattan and Harry gave him tidbits about the wizarding world's state. The blond found himself starting to slightly miss his old world, since Harry conveyed its changing heart towards many things over the years. However, his exile was still in place and Harry made sure never to talk about the ministry in Draco's presence. But it did not stop him from missing the feel of magic surrounding him and the sense that the people around him were the same as he was. He felt slightly out of place here, in America, and in a muggle-community, but he had to take it.

Quirking an eyebrow at Harry, he was about to offer him the usual cup of tea when Harry grinned suddenly and threw himself at the ground at Draco's feet, reaching up to grab his pale hands and clutch them tightly in his own. Shock ran up Draco as he stared at the brunet before him, looking way too giddy for his own good. Was something happening? "Er, Hello Harry, what's going on?" he asked warily, unsure if he even wanted to know.

But Harry's grin simply got wider, and his hands grew tighter. In an overly-happy voice, he opened his mouth and the words spilled out. "The charges are dropped. You can go home."

Draco cried.


End file.
